


Death Does Not Discriminate

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Credence Barebone deserves to be Happy Ok?, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, The family you choose, kink meme fill, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled for two prompts on the kink meme that asked for the Obscurus in Credence slowly killing him, and the other that asked for Theseus and Credence kicking ass together after Newt and Percival die protecting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: Credence was adopted by Newt and Graves sometime after the incident in New York.
> 
> Shaky beginnings were expected of course, but Newt and Percival quickly grows to be a stable and loving parents for Credence. Credence has never felt this happy, safe, or loved… but Grindelwald has other plans.
> 
> He comes to their home at night, Percival tries to defend his family and is killed in the process. Newt takes Credence and tries to flee back to England but Grindelwald catches up with them. Newt sacrifices himself without hesitation to give Credence a chance to escape. 
> 
> Credence finds his ‘uncle’ Theseus and is immediately taken in, because Theseus refuses to allow his best friend and little brother’s sacrifices to be in vain. Credence is hidden and trained. 
> 
> Credence over the the years grows into a strong capable wizard but even as a man in his mid twenties, his hatred for Grindelwald has’t died. He dreams of revenge, he has been dreaming of it since that night, when Grindelwald destroyed his life for the second time.
> 
> \- Since Newt adopted him, Theseus is technically his uncle.  
> \- Pickett is under Credence’s care now.  
> \- Tina rarely writes and visits out of fear of tipping off Grindelwald to Credence’s location. (http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=633291#cmt633291)
> 
> Second prompt: Credence survives the end of the movie. With the war spreading to America and Grindlewald's supporters making life more dangerous for wizard and muggle alike, he makes it his mission to protect the people who have no one else looking out for them, and maybe get a little revenge along the way. To complicate matters, he's still ignorant of most magic, the obscurus is still slowly killing him, he's not in a great place mentally, and it's a struggle for him not to go full on dark wizard. (http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=582091#cmt582091)
> 
> This is an AU so the Bleached Pineapple didn't take Graves' identity.

Theseus looks at him like he is about to break. Credence knows probably doesn't mean to, but if feels like he is being measured on a scale that he never knew even existed. Tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, he goes back to shattering the window.

"Everyone in one straight line, children and mothers first." Theseus says calmly, directing the witches and wizards through. Credence turns back to the door, letting his senses run through the building. 

"Uncle, there is a man on the third floor. We should hurry." Credence closes his eyes, trying to get a better feel.

Theseus jerks him a moment later with a hand to his shoulder. "That's the last of them. Come on." He nods, climbing out of the window and aiming for the trash can they'd co-opted for a Portkey, letting the familiar displacement of air and darkness envelope him before he lands right outside the gates to the Scamander residence in London. He doesn't even register himself stumbling, but Theseus is at his side before he even falls, and he smiles as his Uncle guides him through the wards and into the house.

Pickett climbs him the moment he is parked in front of the fire. "You did good." Theseus says when he returns with soup and bread. He sits down beside him, his solid presence a comfort while Credence eats. He knows the conversation coming and he dreads it, despite knowing the inevitability of it all. "Credence..."

Theseus' gaze is heavy on him, so when he sighs, "Credence..."

"I know." Credence says. He sets the soup and bread to the side. "I know what you want to say Uncle, but please don't. I have only one thing left living for, and I need to do it. For them."

"I doubt they would ever approve of you working yourself to the bone, killing yourself just to avenge them." Theseus takes his hand in his. "So cold. How are you so cold in the middle of summer?" He murmurs.

Credence folds himself against Theseus, wrapping himself in his embrace when it is offered. "I see them every time I am unoccupied and still." Theseus tightens his arms around him, "I see him killing them. They died protecting me."

"They loved you. And they would have wanted you to live." 

Credence snorts, the sound is caught between a sob and croak. "But what life is this? What kind of living is this when all I can feel anymore is the need to kill Grindelwald? What sort of life is this constant hiding and fearing that today is the day he comes for me? How do I live when all I want is for them to be here with me?"

Theseus cannot answer him.

 

* * *

Ma had once told him that no one could ever love him. Like many things, Credence has long since learnt that she is wrong. About this and every other vile and hateful thing she has ever said to him in the past. 

When he first came to live with Newt and Percival, he had been worried that they would try to hurt him, or worse, use him for what is in him. But what happened was patience. And care. Acceptance when he finally allowed them in. Happiness when he realised that this is a family he chose and chose him too. It had been more than he thought he would ever receive, more than he could imagine. But he had found a home.

And then.

They'd come home from a night at the Opera. It had been a warm summer night, perfect for a walk. They'd had plans to go to the beach that weekend. Credence was quietly humming _Un bel dì_ , still drunk on the tragedy and aria. Newt and Percival followed close behind him with mirrored smiles as they cross their wards, when he freezes at the sight of Grindelwald smiling at him at the foot of the stairs. Percival grabs him and pulls him back just as the first volley of spells is exchanged. "Newt, take Credence and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!" Percival shouts, a wicked green spark catching his side. He turns, dark eyes desperate and fixed on them when Grindelwald finishes the words of a curse.

Newt, one hand on Percival, face pale and pinched, raised his wand and summoned his case to him. Credence has half of Percival's name on his lips as he falls when Newt apparates them to the Goldstein residence.

They had spent the better part of a year hiding out in various safe houses, with friends, and those who could be trusted as they made their way to Theseus. He had seen Newt try to keep it together, for him if not for the creatures he still kept. Newt smiled less and less as time went by. In that time, Credence would catch him pressing his lips to his wedding ring, dark circles and cheeks growing gaunt. Eventually those creatures that still remained, with the exception of Pickett, were released back into the wild, and Newt had left his case on the ferry to Dover without a second glance. Deliberate in the way he held himself tight and coiled. Credence gave the case one last pat before he followed. 

Then, almost a year to the day, Grindelwald found them too. Theseus had been picking up where Percival had left off on Credence's training, had been instructing him on how to keep calm with Newt curled up on the garden chair, watching them with a distant look. Credence was reining in the shadows that seeped from his fingertips when Grindelwald appeared in their garden with two men, striding up to him like a pale spectre of death.

Newt struck first. Casting a vicious spell that threw Grindelwald back. The other two were disarmed and hexed in efficient sucession. "Theseus." Newt said calmly, wand still raised. Credence felt Theseus take hold of his arm.

"No..." Credence choked on his breath. "No, please, no." Newt turned to him, reaching over to caress his cheek. Credence shook his head, plea dying in his chest as tears blinded him.

"Credence. Credence, you are loved. You are so loved. Credence, be safe. Be strong." Newt smiled, pushing him back as his face hardened, turned dark and murderous. 

The last sight he had of him was of him was Newt turning back to face Grindelwald, a bright green light too similar to New York, before he found himself on the pavement outside of the Scamander residence in London with tears streaming down his face at the knowledge that another person he loved is taken from him again.

* * *

Theseus says very little. In the first days, Credence cannot help but wonder about his welcome in his home. He is economical with his words, but Credence does not doubt that his Uncle Theseus is warm and cares about him. But he has this look sometimes. The kind that says, 'I want my little brother back'.

Credence cannot help but feel guilty about that. 

"Mr Kowalski's letter has arrived." Theseus announces, dropping the envelope on the book he is reading, "Write your reply before I leave the house and work on your control. It's getting sloppy."

Credence narrows his eyes at him, blowing a raspberry. Theseus' eyes widens, and he places his hand on his chest in mock affront. "Why you..." Credence laughs even as he makes a quick escape to his room.

_Dear C.,_

_Found this on the mantlepiece. Thought you might like it. Love from all of us. Thinking about you always._

_G.G.K._

Credence flips the paper and out tumbles into his hand, a photo. He feels his breath catch. It is the only photo they ever took together; Credence had been growing his hair out, Newt had fixed his tie twice before Percival had taken his hand and smiled. He thumbs over their happy expression, chuckling wetly when their images in the photo frown at him and dodge out of the way. He sits there in his room, staring at the photo until Theseus comes up to find him, seeing the thing in his hand and sitting down next to him in the dark.

* * *

The thing is, he is coming apart at the seams and he knows it.

Theseus senses it, but he isn't Newt. Doesn't know the signs of an Obscurus killing its host, but he can tell that the way Credence needs longer and longer to recover after each of their missions to rescue people. Credence is only thankful that with the lessons on control, he is able to internalise the more destructive aspects of his power. But he can feel it. The expiration on his life is rapidly approaching.

Whether he will die trying to kill Grindelwald, or if it will be by the power inside him that is consuming him from the inside out, Credence can feel himself spiralling out of control. All instances of it happens when Theseus is thankfully away or not noticing; the small hurricane in the study, the deep gouges in the garden, the way when his thoughts turn to Newt or Percival, or both, he sets his curtains on fire. Credence hides the evidences as well as he can, but Newt had taught him enough about the Obscurus in him to know that there is a level of urgency to the steps he takes to Grindelwald.

He is with Pickett, planning out what he needs to do when Theseus comes through the front door. "Dumbledore says he has sight on Grindelwald." Theseus says in a rush. He pauses, face worried. "This might be it."

Credence stands, setting Pickett down. Patting his pocket for his family photo, he grabs his coat. "Let's go." Credence says.

Theseus studies him for a moment before sad resignation curves his lips. "Promise you'll try to stay alive."

"I make no promises I cannot keep." Credence grins, linking their arms even as he feels another flare coming on. Theseus shakes his head. Credence spares a thought for how he will be seeing his family soon.

 

 


End file.
